One Chance
by Write Right Rites
Summary: "Okay," I shrugged with a smirk. "You've got one chance." I told him. "One chance to change my mind, Mr. Eaton. You blow it and you don't get another one." "Challenge," Four paused dramatically, "accepted." Tris and her siblings have been accepted into Roth Academy, with hopes of fame. One chance is all they've got to make it. One Chance. *Full Summary Inside* *Modern AU*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Name is not Veronica Roth, so I don't own the series.

**FULL SUMMARY: **

_**"Okay," I shrugged with a smirk. "You've got one chance." I told him. "One chance to change my mind, Mr. Eaton. You blow it and you don't get another one." "Challenge," Four paused dramatically, "accepted." **_

_**Tris and her two older triplet sisters, Lynn and Shauna, along with their baby brother, Hector are new to Roth Academy, but they aren't going to let that stop them. They'll show everyone at that school their musical, intellectual, and physical talent just to show them they're girls that are going somewhere. But can they do that when three people catch their attention and refuse to get out of their heads? Well they'll have to because they've only got one chance to make it. One chance to reach their dreams. And they aren't going to blow it. That's for sure.**_

I wanted to change the usual "Zeke and Uriah as the older brothers" story so I changed it to Shauna and Lynn. In this story, they're triplets. Shauna's born first, then Lynn, and finally Tris with Hector as their baby brother who's two years younger than them. If you don't like it, please feel free to suck it up_**. **_

* * *

_Tris's Point of View_

The three of us stood outside the doors of Roth Academy. Hector had walked in already since he had to get to class immediately, but we had a good twenty minutes.

We had already had a tour of the academy where we would be living for the next nine months. The four of us had been accepted because of our talent since talent ran in the family. The three of us could sing, dance, act, and play sports and the same went with Hec but he preferred sports over anything else.

"Ready to go in?" I breathed out, excited. I knew we were going to have to make a good first impression on people here if we were going to get anywhere with any of these people, but I don't think that'll be too hard. We were all very gorgeous, very talented, and very social. We were the three s's that everyone loved, and I wasn't exaggerating whatsoever. Shauna was sassy, Lynn was sarcastic, and I was smart (four s's if you counted Hector's sporty). Together, we were pretty much capable of anything and we had kind of proven that by getting accepted here.

"Hell yes!" Shauna pumped her fists in the air. It was no secret that she was excited. All she had ever talked about for the last two months after we had been accepted was this school. _Roth Academy will be so much fun, we'll get to show everyone our talent _and _Roth Academy must have, like, all the cute boys if everyone there is so talented _and _if Roth Academy was open at the time, I bet Beyoncé would have gone there._

Lynn picked at her cuticles, seemingly uninterested, but I could tell she was just as excited as me. My sisters had different ways of showing their excitement; Shauna's was screaming and talking while Lynn's was to just sit there and play with her nails. "No. I was just planning to stand here all day like a statue." Lynn rolled her eyes, but hidden behind her little mask was excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes," I grinned at them, shoving them backwards lightly. "Race you!" I shouted, racing up the steps. They ran after me.

"Last one has to do the introductions!" I yelled, causing them to pump their legs faster. All three of us were pretty short which sucked, but that's what gave us an advantage in sports, we ran faster and could dodge easier.

In the end, we had made it past the threshold at the exact same time. We pouted. "Well which one of us has to do the introductions?"

We stared at each other. "Nose goes!" We shouted, but I was a second too late.

"Ha!" Lynn and Shauna shouted, giving each other a high five. They loved picking on me and teaming up on me since I was the "baby sister."

"Whatever," I huffed, ignoring their triumphant looks. "Let's just go get our stuff."

They nod. We walk to our dorm room, which we thankfully share.

I took a look around. The place was pretty sweet. The living room was already furnished as was every other room. We just had to decorate our rooms.

"I call dibs on this one!" Lynn shouted from down the hall.

"And I got this one!" Shauna shouted from my left.

"Guess that leaves me with this one," I muttered, setting my stuff down in the room. We had only brought small bags of clothing and electronics for now, our parents would send the rest of our stuff over soon. After Mom stopped crying over the loss of her "babies."

I glanced down at my watch and my eyes widened. We had ten minutes to get to class and we hadn't even gotten our stuff out yet!

I rushed out of my room to see that Lynn and Shauna had done the same. They both turned to look at me. You know how twins can have twin telepathy? Yeah, well we had triplet telepathy that was pretty much activated when one of us was feeling strong emotions.

"Let's go!" Shauna ordered, taking her lead as big sister.

We grabbed our stuff quickly and rushed out of the dorm room, locking it after us.

We ran down the hallways and into the school buildings, away from where all the girls' dorm rooms were. We made it into the school hallway for juniors as we were sixteen born two weeks before the school cutoff date.

We ran and ran until we reached the English classroom. We had the exact same schedule as our parents paid to have it happen. Just when we were about to reach the classroom, we ran straight into three people.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" A girl's high pitched voice spoke. "You three just came out of nowhere and I didn't see you. I am so sorry."

"Yeah," a male's and a female's voice spoke. Suddenly the three of us were pulled up.

The girl who helped me up had dark hair, dark eyes, and mocha colored skin. She was actually very pretty. As I told her we were fine I brought a tan arm up and brushed my rustic blonde hair out of my way.

The guy who spoke had shaggy blonde hair and celery green eyes and he looked strong, but nerdy.

The other girl had mousy brown hair and a flirtatious, childlike smile.

They all smiled at us, apologetically. "Hey, I'm Christina," Mocha Skin introduced, before motioning towards Celery Eyes, "this is my boyfriend Will, and my friend Marlene," she motioned to Flirty Smile.

They glanced over at us. "And who are you three?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shauna and Lynn turned to me, prodding me forward with their eyes. I had lost, so I had to do the introductions.

I rubbed the back of my neck, sheepishly. I wasn't really a people person, unlike Shauna and I couldn't make people laugh, like Lynn could. I was just, well, me.

"Um," a blush tinted my cheeks and I did my best to hide it but to no avail. "I'm Tris Raze," I introduced myself. "Youngest Raze triplet and second youngest Raze child." I motioned towards my sisters. "These are my sisters, Shauna Raze," I pointed to Shauna at my left, "and Lynn Raze." I pointed to my right.

Shauna waved and greeted them, excitedly. "Hi!"

Lynn on the other hand, looked them over and shrugged, muttering to herself. "Yeah, what they said."

I smiled at them. I don't know whether sheepishly, apologetically, or excitedly.

"Well hi!" Flirty smile or Marlene chirped. "As you heard Christina say, I'm Marlene!" She grabbed Lynn's hand and shook it firmly over and over again, not letting go.

Lynn stood there, frozen while Marlene continuously shook her hand, unsure of what to do.

Shauna and Christina seemed to hit it off pretty well too, considering they were already gossiping about all the "best fashion."

Will just kinda smiled over at me as if he had done this a bunch of times. "So, I take it you three are new here, right?" I just stared at him, a little surprised he actually talked. "I mean, if not then I'm sorry!" He apologized quickly. "It's just, I don't think I've seen any of you around here before, especially not in classes."

My eyes widened when I remembered why we were in such a hurry. "Class!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me, then chuckled. "You were told that school starts at eight, right?" I nodded, wondering why we were still here. My sisters and I couldn't afford to get to class late on the first day. "The first bell for school rings at eight, school doesn't actually start until 8:20. They do that just to make sure that whoever overslept will wake up and still have time to get to class. You guys still have another twenty minutes."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," I thanked him, suddenly grateful someone had informed me. I glanced over at my sisters and his friends who were talking and getting along quite well. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Us running into people, or Christina and Marlene talking people's ears off?" He laughed, his celery green eyes lighting up.

"Both, I guess."

"No, and yes. We're usually pretty careful, but the talking thing happens non-stop. You learn to get used to it."

I simply shrugged.

"So you said youngest triplet and second to last child, tell me about that." I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes, accompanied with an impish, daring glint.

"Well we have a younger brother named Hector who's two years younger than us. Then Shauna, Lynn, and I are triplets. Shauna was born first; Lynn second, and me third." I answered, feeling more confident than I was a few minutes ago.

"Wow," marveled Will. "I wish I was a triple. Guess that means you never get lonely."

"Something like that." I muttered. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Three as well. There's Edward and Eric, the twins who are a year older and Caleb who is sadly ten months older."

"So you're the youngest?" I questioned. It was bad enough for me being one of four, but I don't think I could've handled being the youngest. Matter of fact, I don't know how Hec handled it all.

He nodded his head. "Being the youngest Prior boy is pretty difficult but you learn to live with it. Christina," Will turned his attention to her. "Marlene. Let's leave the nice girls alone and get to class."

"Aw," Shauna pouted.

"Nice?" scoffed Lynn.

"Do we have to?" Marlene and Christina whined. "Can't we show them to class?"

"Actually," I interrupted. "Our class is right there." I pointed towards the English classroom and their eyes lit up.

"We've got the same first period!" They squealed. Lynn and I covered our ears.

Man, could they squeal. Christina grabbed Shauna's hand, Marlene grabbed Lynn's, and Will just motioned for me to follow them. Christina and Marlene pulled Shauna and Lynn along, while Will and I jogged to catch up.

We walked into first period to see we were one of the first to show up. There was only another group with four other people. A pretty girl with flowing brown hair like Lynn and Shauna's; two handsome, dark-skinned boys wearing matching impish grins; and a handsome boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

Our newfound friends pulled us along until we reached their table. "Hey, guys! Look what we found!" Christina shouted, only to be shushed by the teacher in the room. Christina mouthed a "Sorry," before turning back towards the unknown group. She began to introduce us.

"This here is Shauna, oldest triplet. Lynn, middle triplet. And Tris, baby of the three." I scowled unnoticeably. I was most certainly not a baby. I hated it when people referred to me as such.

"This here is Zeke and Uriah Pedrad, the Pedrad twins." She motioned toward the boys with matching grins. "This is Lauren," she pointed towards the girl. "And this is Four."

"Hi," The girl introduced as Lauren greeted, still typing on her phone. "The pleasure is all your's."

"What's up?" chirped the Pedrad brothers in unison. "I'm Zeke, the oldest twin. And this right here is my baby brother Uriah; just so you won't get confused."

"No," Uriah shook his head, "please do get confused. I like it when pretty girls get confused." He winked at the three of us. Zeke rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else.

Four nodded his head in acknowledgement, seemingly uninterested in us.

"Oh, don't mind them," Marlene appeared right beside me, waving her hand dismissively. "They're all idiots."

"Yeah," Lauren rolled her eyes, finally looking up. "We're the idiots."

Marlene shot Lauren a playful glare as the three of them took their seats, motioning towards Shauna, Lynn, and I to take our seats.

We sat down; Shauna starting a conversation with Lauren and Zeke, apparently taking interest in them while Lynn was pulled into a conversation with Uriah and Marlene. I, on the other hand, sat their awkwardly. I was always the least social Raze. I usually only made friends through Shauna and Lynn.

"Feeling a little left out, seems like it." Christina turned to me.

"Christina," sighed Will. "Remember, we don't just say things because we want to and because we think them. Some things we keep to ourselves."

"Right, sorry about that." Christina frowned. "So, what are you three here for? This is a talent school, so I suppose you guys have talent."

Now, the conversation just got a little more interesting. A small smirk played at my lips. Talent, we so had and we all knew it. "Oh, you know. We do a little bit of singing, a little bit of dancing, a little bit of acting, and a little bit of instrument playing. You?" I decided to keep our talent on the down low until it was time to show it off.

"I design clothes and I sing." She answered, her smile never once leaving her face. She was unnaturally happy for reasons I don't think I could name.

"I'm a computer geek and a musician." Will spoke up. I nodded, impressed at their talent. "Though, my kind would get a little offended at the term 'computer geek.'"

"Your kind?" I questioned.

"Other computer geeks around the world."

I just nodded as if it all made sense.

"Alright, class!" The teacher announced once the final bell rang. "It's an honor to be here on the first day of school."

"Maybe for you," Lynn muttered. Uriah and Zeke snickered.

"Miss Raze, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

The three of us glanced over at each other, barely containing our smirks. We were used to this happening. "Which one?" We said in unison.

The class erupted in laughter as a blush coated the teacher's face. "Well, yes. I suppose I do have to be specific, don't I?"

* * *

We were in PE, still talking to the group of people we had met. They were a pretty good group if you asked me.

The coach came in. "Okay, now to start today off, drop and give me fifty then run twenty. Got it?" He didn't even wait for a response. "Good. Now go."

We dropped to the ground and gave fifty perfectly executed push ups before the three of us took off running. Some people looked surprised.

You see, Dad was an ex- football player and coach which was why he was always pushing us to stay active. This was like a pre-warmup to the warmup for us.

We took it slow, giving everyone else time to catch up. We were in our third lap when people appeared. We slow led down to keep up with the gang we were introduced to this morning.

"Wow, you guys are fast," Christina commented.

We shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." We were playing the modest role right now.

We finished the laps about ten minutes before everyone else and we went to get some water.

Unfortunately for us, Lynn decided to mouth off to the coach. "Okay that's it! Ten laps around the gym now!" He yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "No."

He glared at her. "Are you telling me you can't run ten laps around the freaking gym!"

She huffed. "No, Coach, I'm not saying I can't run ten laps around the gym. I'm simply saying that I won't."

Shauna and I rushed over before things could get too bad. "Sorry about her, she's uh, she's on medication." I lie.

"You three are crazy! Are you inhaling something?"

Once again, Lynn decided to open her mouth and make it worse - not that we actually cared, it was bound to happen anyway. "Yeah. It's this thing called oxygen. You know, the thing that isn't making its way toward your brain."

"That's it! Detention, you three!"

And that's how the three of us ended up staring at the clock in detention that night.

Surprisingly, the group of people we met that day walked in minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

"You just had to mouth off, didn't you?" Shauna scolded Lynn, opening a magazine.

Lynn shrugged it off. "It was bound to happen. I just sped up the inevitable."

Shauna rolled her eyes, but let it go.

We were quite surprised when the group walked into the detention room. "What are you guys doing in here?" Lauren asked confused.

"We could ask you the same," I replied since Lynn was playing on her phone to avoid talking and Shauna was staring at some cute boy in a magazine.

"Apparently Marlene and I were 'talking too much,'" Christina made quotation marks with her hands, "in class. Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"Uriah and I pranked the wrong people and got caught." Zeke grumbled as Uriah pouted.

Four shrugged. "This nerd kept talking to me so I punched him."

Will glared at him. "Caleb was trying to be nice and help you with your work." I remember him mentioning something about Caleb being one of his older brothers. Though I had yet to meet any of them.

Four shrugged. "Well he was using too many big words."

Will clenched his jaw before turning back to us. "And I got detention because I corrected the teacher too much. It's not my fault the teacher didn't know jack shit about their own subject." He seemed pretty livid. "Just wait until my sister heard about this."

"You have a sister too?" How many siblings did he have?

He nodded. "But she's my half sister."

Yeah 'cause that made a lot of fucking sense.

I didn't say anything else, not really wanting to hear more about their personal lives.

"So what are you guys doing in here?"

Shauna and I pointed at Lynn, who in turn, rolled her eyes and locked her iPhone before turning towards them. "I pissed off the coach, he got mad and gave me detention. These dumb asses decided to try and stupidly help and got detention too. End of the fucking story."

"Someone's got some anger issues," Uriah muttered, sitting down and propping his feet up in Four's lap. Four glanced at him before kicking the seat out from under him.

Uriah dropped quickly, before stumbling to get up. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed. "How come you all always do that?"

"We wouldn't have to if you didn't do it." Marlene mumbled, still typing away at her phone. She set it down and grinned at us all. "Now who wants to ditch?"

"Is that a legitimate question?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, I've been waiting to get out of this hellhole since we got told we had detention." Christina actually looked up.

"Yeah, well there's a skating rink nearby and I wanna go skating!"

The guys groaned, "But skating is a girl's thing!" Will protested.

Christina rolled her eyes. "She meant roller skating not ice skating, Mr. Know It All."

"Still not seeing how that makes this any less girly," the Pedrad brothers chimed in.

"My point exactly," Will shrugged.

"Well suck it up because we're going anyway," Marlene said, grabbing her bag. Lauren and Christina followed suit and the guys, realizing they had no choice, got up as well.

My sisters and I, on the other hand, sat watching the entire situation go down half interested. To me, it sounded like the guys were complete wusses when it came to the girls. One glance at Shauna and Lynn and I knew they were thinking the exact same thing.

The group reached the doors and then stopped moving when they realized we hadn't followed. Lauren cocked an eyebrow, "Well, are you coming?"

Zeke snickered, "Phrasing." Lauren shot him a glare and he was instantly silenced.

"No," Lynn dead panned, putting her earphones in.

Shauna rolled her eyes at our sister, "Yeah, we'll come."

I shrugged, "Might as well. Not like we've got anything better to do. Come one, Lynn, get your depressing ass on up or else I'll drag you there."

She huffed, but nonetheless did as she was told.

We slung our bags over our shoulders, standing up. "Lead the way, dumb asses."

Despite looking slightly offended, they led us further through the academy campus where the skating ring was located. Dang this place was extremely large. "Here we are," Marlene squealed.

We paid for our shoes but Shauna, Lynn, and I went to get some food instead of skating. Shauna got a hotdog, Lynn got pizza, while I got some nachos as we watched the group skate around the rink, laughing happily.

None of them had noticed that we weren't skating yet and I was honestly hoping to keep it that way. This was only our face day at this school and I was just about worn out with the schedule. We studied and exercised like it was nobody's business all day.

The worst part about it was that we had no choice. Usually when my sisters and I exercise we have a choice on what we want to do and when we want to do it, but here that's not an option. Most of this stuff we were use to doing, we just weren't use to not having an option.

"So, how much you want to bet that the first Pedrad brother to fall will be Uriah?" Lynn smirked, motioning her head towards the rink where the group was.

Shauna wrinkled her nose in disbelief, "Nuh uh. No way. It's going to be Zeke. He seems clumsy—not Uriah clumsy but he seems like the type of person to try and make Uriah trip and end up tripping himself."

"Oh you are on!" Lynn grinned. Shauna and Lynn shook hands and then did the Raze family deal handshake to seal the bet.

"If Uriah falls you owe me ten bucks, Zeke falls and I owe you teen bucks."

"Better go ahead and pull out that ten right now little sister!"

"You two are such idiots." I shook my head in amusement at my older sisters.

They stuck their tongue out at me and I chuckled at their antics.

"Hey," Christina shouted skating near the edge and grabbing hold of the railing to stop herself. She quirked and eyebrow, "have you three been sitting here the entire time? Come join us! We can show you our skills!"

The three of us smirked at the mention of skills. We had heard that Marlene, Lauren, and Christina were pretty good at skating, not on a team, but we're just good and we wanted to check it out.

"Okay," we chorused pulling our skates on and skating on the rink. Before any of us six could show our skills, the bet came to a tie.

Apparently the Pedrad brothers are both equally clumsy.


End file.
